The present invention generally relates to a method and system for data rating for wireless devices, and in particular, to mobile or cellular phones and radio phones that are capable of moving from one transmission station to another in a communication network.
More specifically, the method and system of the present invention allows rating of a data communication session to be performed within the wireless device, such as a mobile phone. As a result, by accomplishing the rating within each mobile phone, the communication traffic between a mobile phone and the service provider is reduced thereby expanding the traffic handling capacity of the service provider. A system for rating and billing a voice communication session within a mobile phone is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,100 (the ""100 Patent), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,915 B1 (the ""915 Patent).
Advanced data communication services in the mobile telephony environment are becoming a reality. Short Message Service (SMS), Unstructured Supplementary Service Data (USSD), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Enhanced Data for GSM Evolution (EDGE), 1xc3x97, 1xc3x97RTT, short range radio frequency protocols (e.g., IEEE 802.11.b) etc. are all examples of technologies that may be used to implement wireless data communication.
Wireless device users are demanding improved data services, and data carriers are hurriedly trying to develop solutions that would satisfy the demands of such users. However, traditional network-based billing systems are ill equipped to deal with some data carriers"" current business practices or methods for billing for data services other than monthly subscription.
For example, monitoring and keeping track of data packets accurately for billing purposes at the network level is not a simple task, especially when such monitoring must be done in real time as required by prepaid and limited use services. When data packets are sent to a destination, they are usually routed via several nodes and networks before they reach their final destination. Traversing several networks presents a problem from a monitoring perspective because different networks and their respective equipment very often handle data packets differently.
Furthermore, typical network-based billing systems are generally equipped to deal with call detail records (CDRs). Such billing systems are usually dimensioned to be able to accommodate 3 or 4 CDRs per user per day. With the use of packet data, each packet generates its own detail record, referred to here as usage detail records (UDRs). A UDR is necessary because in packet switching communications each packet is transmitted to its destination separately via different routing paths. As a result, a UDR is needed for each packet in order to keep track of the status of such packet. The proliferation of a large amount of UDRs presents a capacity problem for many existing billing systems. For instance, a 30-minute session of GPRS may generate 10,000 UDRs or more at several serving nodes, an amount of UDRs which existing billing systems are not equipped to handle and for which purpose it may not be cost effective to upgrade.
Moreover, there is an additional challenge to billing data transmissions, particularly for GPRS. Most of the network equipment required to enable and implement GPRS reside at a base station controller (BSC), while the billing systems reside at a mobile switching center (MSC). The billing systems, accustomed to connecting to one or several MSCs, must now accommodate potentially hundreds of BSCs.
In the packet data environment, the network on many occasions may need to resend the same packet more than once, and possibly through alternate transmission paths. Since multiple UDRs may be generated for the same packet, network-based billing systems can only generate accurate billing on a per packet basis by gathering all of the UDR""s from all of the serving nodes and reconciling them to determine successful delivery. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a cost effective method and system that is capable of rating packet data accurately without the complications and capacity burden inherent in traditional network-based billing systems.
A method and system for rating a data communication session between a network and a wireless device is disclosed. The rating of the data communication session is accomplished by a data rating application that resides in the wireless device, avoiding the complications and capacity burden inherent in traditional network-based billing systems. In an exemplary embodiment, the method uses a number of factors to determine how to rate a data communication session, i.e., the data communication session is rated based on one of a number of rating methods. Examples of such factors include: the application on the wireless devices using the data, data utilization, the source of the data being transmitted to the wireless device, the class of service, the quality of service and transmission efficiency. Typically, the rating method selected includes both how to meter the data and determine the rate to be applied to each metered increment. Examples of methods to meter the data include time (i.e. duration of the data communication session) and volume (e.g. kilobytes or number of packets). In an exemplary embodiment, the method monitors a series of events, namely, a setup event, a begin event and an end event, which take place during a data communication session. By monitoring such events, the data rating application is then able to determine when to evaluate the factors needed to determine how to rate the data communication session as well as, when to begin, and when to end, metering the data communication session. The data rating application is then able to apply the applicable rate to the metered data.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a system for rating a data communication session is provided. The system comprises: a wireless device capable of communicating with a network to establish the data communication session; a data rating application residing on the wireless device; wherein the data rating application is configured to detect a number of factors and/or events which take place during the course of conducting the data communication session between the network and the wireless device; wherein the data rating application is further configured to initiate one of a number of rating methods to rate the data communication session based on the detected factors and/or events.
According to another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a method for rating a data communication session between a wireless device and a network is provided. The method comprises: installing a data rating application on the wireless device; causing the data rating application to detect a number of factors and/or events which take place during the course of conducting the data communication session between the wireless device and the network; upon detecting one or more of the factors and/or events, causing the data rating application to initiate one of a number of rating methods; upon initiating one of the number of rating method, causing the data rating application to calculate charges for the data communication session based on the initiated rating method.
Reference to the remaining portions of the specification, including the drawings and claims, will realize other features and advantages of the present invention. Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with respect to accompanying drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements.